


Sanguis

by fratres_in_aeternum (anna_spelled_backwards)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Demon Blood Addiction, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_spelled_backwards/pseuds/fratres_in_aeternum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been weakened by a djinn. When Dean finds him, he has to resort to somewhat unorthodox means to save his brother's life, resulting in somewhat unorthodox outcomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this from my previous account. Feedback is appreciated!

Dean felt his blade sink into the djinn's stomach. 

"Lamb's blood, you son of a bitch," he snarled as he pulled out the blade and watched the creature drop to the floor.

"Dean?"

 

Dean's head whipped around at the sound of that voice. His heart caught in his chest when he saw Sam strung up like some kind of animal, slowly being drained of his blood. Dean rushed over to his brother, dropping the knife as he pulled the IV from his neck.

"Gonna be okay, Sammy, just gotta get you back to the motel and get you some sleep." He grabbed Sam’s face, tilted his chin up. 

"Dean, no, 's'not over yet.." Sam mumbled, pushing at his brother.

 

"It's over Sammy, I got that son of a bit-"

 

Dean's words were cut off as he was yanked backwards onto the floor of the abandoned house. He found himself staring into the glassy black eyes of what could only be a demon. Dean mentally kicked himself; of course the djinn hadn't been working alone. They had known something was off from the beginning. He cursed himself for letting his guard down, putting Sam’s safety at risk. 

Dean threw all his weight into swinging the demon away from Sam. In turn, the demon used their momentum to slam Dean against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. As the demon wrestled Dean to the ground, the hunter bared his teeth, unsheathing the demon knife he had stored in his left boot. He held the demon above him by the hair of the head and slit his throat, blood spurting out to cover Dean’s neck and chest. Dean pushed the demon's dead weight off him and crawled over to where Sam was hanging by his wrists. 

"Why didn't you try to warn me, man?" Dean said with a dry chuckle, hauling Sam against his chest as he unbound him. Sam remained silent, eyes fluttering, his breath coming in quick gasps. He was deathly pale, the skin around his eyes and mouth a sickly purplish color. Dean's blood ran cold as he realized that the djinn had gotten to Sam earlier than he thought.

 

"C'mon Sam, just a few steps," Dean huffed as he half-carried, half-dragged Sam into what he assumed used to be the master bedroom of the house and onto the dingy mattress that still remained. Dean lowered Sam down into a sitting position on the edge of the bed and kneeled before him. Sam’s head lolled forward. Dean quickly realized that unless he could find help in the next few minutes, Sam was going to die.

 

"Sammy, look at me," Dean said, lightly slapping his brother's face. "You gotta stay awake Sam, c'mon man." Sam turned his eyes up to Dean, their usual kaleidoscope of color dulled by the shadow of despair. Dean began to panic. They were miles out from any town, by the time an ambulance got to the house or Dean could get them to a hospital, Sam would be gone. Dean lowered his eyes to gather his thoughts and noticed the blood slicking his flannel. Maybe...

He swiped a couple fingers across the bloody mess at his neck, and held them before Sam's eyes.

 

"Look, demon blood, Sammy. I'm covered in it. I know it's not the best plan, but it makes you strong. It could get you outta here...I'm not gonna watch you die." Dean held his brother's gaze for a moment more, silently begging for forgiveness, before pressing his fingers to Sam's mouth, painting his lips red with blood. Sam's tongue darted out and licked his lips. Dean covered his fingers again and brought them to his brother's mouth. Sam sucked on them, licking them clean. Dean pushed away the feeling of dirtybadwrong that threatened to tighten in his gut. 

Meanwhile, Sam was growing impatient for more blood, more than the little tastes Dean was allowing him. Already beginning to regain some of his strength, he gripped Dean's wrist and held him at bay.

 

"More," Sam growled. "I need more, Dean."

 

"Yea, I know Sammy, goin' as fast as I can here, man."

 

"No, Dean. Let me," Sam said quietly, looking his brother in the eye, before slowly moving his gaze to Dean's neck and chest, where most of the blood had spilt.

Dean cleared his throat, becoming just the slightest bit uncomfortable at the weight of Sam’s gaze. 

"Uh, yea. Okay Sammy, I trust you," Dean said, leaning his head back to allow Sam access to the blood congealing at his neck. Sam licked his lips hungrily before slowly lowering his mouth to the skin just below Dean's jaw. Sam's tongue lapped at the blood there as Dean's eyes involuntarily fell closed. Sam began to suck at the blood, systematically making his way around the column of Dean's neck. When Sam sucked at the blood pooling in the hollow of Dean's throat, Dean let out an involuntary moan. 

Sam jerked back as if he had been burned.

 

Dean stared at his little brother, gaze lingering on the blood around his mouth, which was now softly parted in shock.

 

"I'm sorry Sam. I-I dunno what came over me," Dean managed to get out. "Reflexes, ya know? Just my body speaking to me. Nothin' to worry about. I’ll be...I’ll be quiet.”

"No, Dean," Sam said, his voice low and gritty. The demon blood seemed to affect him more deeply each time he consumed. "You're lying. It wasn't a reflex; not completely. I know. I’ve known for some time now, actually."

 

Dean's heart pounded in his chest, words caught in his throat.

 

"Sammy I-"

 

"Dean. Stop," Sam leaned in close to Dean's face; Dean could smell the blood on his brother’s breath. "It's okay. I want it too."

 

Dean shuddered at the words, feeling a renewed rush of arousal in his gut that he’d tried so hard to will away.

"Sam…"

 

"No more talking Dean, no excuses. Just...let me." Sam bent to suck at Dean’s throat again. Dean's eyelids fluttered as his hips jerked up, rutting desperately against the air.

"God, Sammy.."

 

That was all the invitation Sam needed. He pulled his brother off his knees and onto the bed, twisting them around so that Sam hovered over Dean. The brothers looked into each others' eyes before Sam leaned down to cover Dean's lips with his own. Dean's mouth opened on a groan and Sam licked into him, their sounds tangling together in a sloppy twist of tongues. Their tastes mingled; blood, sweat, and spit overlaid with a sharp tinge of desperation.

Sam pulled down the collar of Dean's shirt, allowing himself better access to the skin there, licking and suckling at his brother's collarbone. Dean impatiently removed his shirt and Sam went to work, lapping up all the demon blood on Dean's torso. His mouth traveled across Dean's chest, lingering at his nipple to suck sharply. Dean let out a moan and tilted his hips up to grind into Sam.

 

"That's it, Dean," Sam said, pulling back from his nipple with a wet pop. "Show me how much you like feeling my mouth on you."

 

Sam traced the lines of Dean's abdomen with his tongue, licking his brother clean. He paused at the top of Dean's waistband and looked up at his brother.

 

"There's no blood down there, Sam," Dean whispered. "You've got it all, you're strong enough now…" He trailed off at the wicked gleam in Sam's eye.

 

"Oh Dean. Always trying to be the responsible one, gotta take care of Sammy, huh?" Sam said with a grin. "This isn't for me, big brother. This is for you."

 

Sam pulled his brother's jeans down around his thighs and nuzzled at Dean's cock through his boxers.

 

"Sammy, fuck, Jesus Christ." Dean arched up off the bed into Sam's mouth, his brother's hot breath becoming almost too much. It was like every sensation was magnified because this was Sam. His baby brother smiled and pulled Dean's boxers down to join his jeans, hard cock springing up to slap his stomach.

 

"God, Dean, so hard for your little brother already," Sam kissed the juncture of Dean's thigh, licked the crease there. "Haven't even felt my mouth on your cock yet."

 

"Sammy, Sammy please," Dean moaned, past the point of shame. “Just do it, I need you Sammy, need to feel it."

 

Sam licked the drop of pre-come off the tip of Dean's cock with a barely-there flick of his tongue. He sucked the head into his mouth slowly and swirled his tongue around it, running his tongue across the sensitive underside. Dean was whimpering now, hands fisted in the sheets, eyes hooded and staring at his little brother teasing his cock. Sam placed his hands on Dean's hips and pulled away before suddenly sinking his mouth down on Dean’s cock until it hit the back of his throat. Dean arched into Sam's hot mouth with a shout, almost coming from the sensation of being buried in Sam's throat.

Sam swallowed around his cock and began to move his head, bobbing up and down. He reached for Dean's hand and guided it to the back of his head. Dean fisted his hand in Sam's hair, moving him at the pace he needed. Sam gagged and Dean eased up on the pressure he was applying to Sam's head, but Sam stilled and looked at Dean, covering his hand with his own and pushing down. Dean almost came from the sight of it, Sam wanting to gag on his cock. Dean began to move his hips, thrusting up into Sam's mouth. He was desperate, riding the edge of his sanity. Words spilled out of his mouth unbidden. 

"That's right, Sammy, let your big brother fuck your face. Want you to gag on my cock while I come down your throat."

 

Sam moaned around Dean's length, bobbing his head with renewed fervor, sensing Dean was close to coming.

"Such a good boy, Sammy, so good with your mouth…Fuck, Sam, I'm almost there. Keep going, ah, Sammy!"

 

Dean came with a groan, shooting his come down Sam's throat, Sam swallowing it all, milking his brother's cock with his throat until he could no longer feel the aftershocks. Dean let his eyes fall closed, panting, as Sam pulled up his pants and boxers, tucked his soft cock back inside.

"Sammy. Lemme...lemme get you off.” Dean pushed up onto his elbows weakly. 

Sam laughed softly. “You look exhausted. How about you owe me one?”

“Yea. I can do that.” Dean flopped back down. “You feeling better Sammy?”

“Oh yea, better than ever,” Sam grinned, licking his lips. 

“What do you say we lay here for a bit, Sammy, just for a little while?" Dean was already beginning to fall asleep.

 

Sam smiled softly and removed his own shirt, messy with blood. He lay down beside his brother and pulled a dingy comforter over them both.

 

"We can stay here as long as you want, Dean."


End file.
